


my tumblr oneshots

by lostin_space



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: a compilation of all the davenzi fics i post on tumblr that are under a thousand words eachmy tumblr: spaceskam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: what would've happened if sara wasn't in the picture

“Thanks again for that whole bus thing. I wouldn’t have been able to distract him like that.” Matteo said. David’s head lulled to face Matteo from it’s place laying back on the couch.

“Oh, did you not know I’m a master distractor? It’s, like, my area of expertise.” David said, a smirk finding his face. Matteo decided that if he died right then staring at that face, he’d die more than happy.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, how else would I have gotten away from the cops?” David insisted, bringing the joint to his lips. Matteo let out a small laugh, his mind spinning as he took in his situation.

Somehow, in his sea of fumbling out words and just complete lack of experience, he’d gotten lucky and had David in his apartment after only a week of knowing him. They were sitting close enough that if he moved his knee, he’d probably be able to bump David’s. And the best part was that he wanted him here. For the first time in a really long time, he didn’t crave to be left alone. Maybe David wasn’t exactly lying‒he seemed more than capable of distracting Matteo from literally everything that wasn’t him.

“D’you… wanna see my room?” Matteo asked before he knew what he was even asking. He thought about taking it back, but David giving the world’s shyest smile made up for every ounce of embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” David said softly, putting out the joint and laying it on an ashtray Matteo would have to get rid of before any of his roommates found it. Regardless, he nodded, pulling himself off the couch and leading the way. His fingers tapped against his thigh as never before seen excitement boiled in his stomach.

Sure, he’d had a lot of people in his room. He had Jonas in his bed and he never thought anything would feel more vomit-inducing than that, but clearly, he never factored in the possibility of actually finding a boy he liked and who seemed to like him right back. Oh god, he liked a boy who liked him back. But what if he didn’t?

Matteo turned to face David as he opened his bedroom door.

“So, uh, it’s nothing special,” Matteo mumbled.

“Yeah, I mean… it’s a room.” David teased, stepping over the threshold.

Time slowed as Matteo watched David look around his room before sitting on his bed. Air caught in his throat as David raised his eyebrows and patted the spot beside him. Some invisible force seemed to mime a rope around him, tugging him towards David without any thought. Matteo turned into a pile of mush as he sat beside him.

“So,” David said.

“So,” Matteo repeated.

After a few silent moments, David gently kicked Matteo’s socked foot with his own. Matteo stared down at their feet before placing his foot on top of David’s and looked up at his face. David used his tongue to pull his bottom lip between his teeth and Matteo got dizzy. That dizziness amplified when David placed his other foot on top of Matteo’s.

David’s mouth moved as he spoke, but Matteo didn’t hear a goddamn thing over his heart slamming against his ears. It only got louder as David’s eyes scanned his face and he started leaning forward.

“I like guys.” Matteo blurted out whenever they got so close he could feel his breath. David sat up straight and huffed a laugh. Matteo gulped. “I-I mean, like, just… like, I like guys.”

“Okay. I figured that out.” David responded softly, shrugging. Matteo looked away, his mind desperately searching for a way to make this less embarrassing. However, he was distracted as David’s foot slid up his leg. It was over his pant leg, but still. He wanted to scream but managed to channel it through an embarrassingly large smile.

“Yeah?”

“Dude, you’re not exactly subtle.” Matteo rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against David’s.

Without so much as a warning, David leaned forward and pecked his lips. It was so short, it could’ve easily not happened at all. But it did happen. Every word in the world disappeared from Matteo’s head and he just smiled at David. David. This guy who just kissed him.

Fuck.

“That… that wasn’t really subtle either.” Matteo fumbled out. David smiled broadly.

“Didn’t really intend it to be subtle.”

They sat there smiling at each other for an absurdly long time as if they’d done more than shared a middle school level kiss. The quiet wait gave Matteo enough courage to go in for another kiss, letting his hand touch David’s cheek this time. It was a little longer than the first one which led to a kiss even longer than that.

Laughter filled each kiss and Matteo couldn’t believe what the fuck was happening. He’d spent years fighting the fact he liked guys, he tried so hard to just force himself to not. But now, sitting here and kissing a man that made him insanely happy, he couldn’t remember what he was avoiding.

This was the best thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which david encourages matteo

Matteo woke up to soft kisses being pressed to his hand. **  
**

All he could do was smile as he looked up to David.  He could count the number of times he’d woken up before him on one hand‒today he was happy he hadn’t.  Once David saw that Matteo’s eyes were open, he moved the kisses to his lips.  Matteo felt like he’d been injected with joy, his toes curling in some veiled attempt to hide it.

“You’ve gotta get up soon, baby,” David whispered, running his fingers through Matteo’s hair  Matteo pulled himself impossibly closer to David.

“So you wake me up in a way where I’d never want to leave?” he asked.  David merely smiled, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.  He brought him close for another kiss.

Matteo hummed mindlessly, basking in the kissed David gave him.  They trailed across his cheek and down his neck, David’ head nuzzled between the pillow and Matteo’s head.  His eyes fluttered closed.  This was all he wanted.

“Okay, time to get up.” David decided abruptly, “You have class.” He lifted his head and gave Matteo that little smirk of his.

“I’m skipping,” Matteo replied, leaning forward to close the space.  He’d been in university for three weeks and he was already questioning if it was a good idea.  He knew he was supposed to go, everyone else was, but he hated it.  Jumping into a job he actually enjoyed sounded much better.  He was still trying to figure out how to tell that to his mother.

“Not today.” David insisted, gently pushing him off., “I’m not letting you skip again until you make up your mind.”

“Then why would you wake me up like that?” Matteo nearly whined.  He sort of regretted that it came out as complaining‒he would kill to be woken up like that daily.

“Better than waking up by being slapped in the face with a pillow.”

“Oh, that was one time!” Matteo defended, feeling himself be pulled closer as David grabbed him.  He couldn’t help himself as he melted into David’s chest, nuzzling his nose under his chin.  He would never understand how David could tell him to get up while cuddling.  That was like telling him to breathe underwater.  Impossible.

“Okay,” David whispered, his fingers beginning to mindlessly play with the hair at the back of his head.  Matteo nestled himself closer.  “Say you drop out.  Where do you work?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then get up.”

“No!  Okay, okay,” Matteo laughed, wrapping his arms securely around David.  “Okay, so, where would I work?  I-I don’t know what I like.  Maybe I could get a job at, like, a radio station?  Like, not the talking part, behind the scenes.  The technical side.  I’d be good at that.  Do you need a degree for that?” Matteo lifted his head as thought about it.  

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay, then that.  I think I could like that.  Do you think I can do it?” Matteo asked, resting his chin on David’s chest.

“Do  _you_ think you can?” he asked.  Matteo stared at him for a moment, wondering if he really could.  He was decent enough when it came to computers, he didn’t think it’d take him too long to figure out how to work with sound.  Besides, he wouldn’t really have to be social for that.  It sounded ideal.

“I… I don’t know.” David stared at him blankly until it made him give an actual answer.  “Yeah.  I think I can.”

“Cool.”

“So can I skip now?” Matteo asked softly, poking at David’s cheek.

“Are you gonna look into it?”

“Will you help me?”

“I will until I have to work.”

Matteo moved his head forward, pressing a kiss to David’s lips.  Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as his lips parted.  As moments passed, Matteo began forgetting their whole deal.  It was gone completely whenever David rolled them over, his hands slipping up Matteo’s shirt.  Matteo’s hands weaved into David’s hair, deepening the kiss.  However, just as Matteo began messed with the waistband of his sweats, David pulled away.

“Let’s go job searching.”

Matteo groaned but agreed by rolling off his boyfriend.  He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, but was admittedly pretty positive about the idea of quitting school.  Maybe David more helpful than he even knew.  That made him feel pretty good.

“You are your own cockblock, you know that?”


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davenzi hurt/comfort  
> matteo is feeling down and david does his best to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: all your fics of david taking care of matteo are so good! could you maybe write one where matteo is in a particularly bad depressive episode and david helps him shower/eat/change his clothes/etc ??

David had spent enough time with Matteo to know the signs. It would start with him sleeping a bit more, getting tired throughout the day, focusing less and less. Sometimes, that was as bad as it got. A few days of that and then he’d have his good days back. Other times, it was a fight just to get him to eat or bathe for a few days until he started feeling okay again.

Today it one of those.

David ran a hand up and down his spine, watching as the motion slowly lulled him awake. He’d gotten off of work and pretty much knew what to expect. Matteo responded with a groan. As he stirred, there was no sign that he planned to actually get up. He burrowed deeper into the bed. However, David knew him and knew that the only way to actually handle this was to force him to at least take care of basic necessities.

“Come eat,” David whispered, pulling on his side. Matteo whined and clutched onto the pillow desperately. “I made a stew.”

_”Stew?”_

“Stew.”

Matteo looked over his shoulder with a confused expression and David offered up a smile. He usually made sandwiches and easy stuff, but he figured maybe a little hard work would coax Matteo into putting a little more effort as well. So, he’d asked Hans to start it and he’d finished it. He took a deep breath before holding out his hand and David pulled him up.

“After we can take a shower,” David offered. Matteo gave him a once over.

“We?”

“Are you gonna parrot all day? Yeah,  _we_.” Matteo nodded slowly, giving a small smile that barely stayed long enough to see. David led him towards the kitchen.

The apartment was shockingly empty and he planned to take advantage of that fact. It was quiet enough to keep Matteo away from his bed for a while. He could only hope it stayed that way.

They sunk into the couch with two bowls. Matteo ate slow, but he was  _eating_  which was good. David was very sure that he never intentionally didn’t eat, rather he just didn’t notice because he wasn’t hungry. It was a little upsetting but he could work with it. Besides, it usually didn’t get this bad anymore.

Getting a job had significantly helped Matteo in ways that they hadn’t anticipated. It gave him structure and a schedule that he hadn’t realized he needed. It gave him something to do, gave him something other than sitting inside his own head for far too long. This time he’d gotten lucky and a really bad day landed on a day off.

“Hey, no sleeping,” David said, kicking Matteo’s thigh when he saw him melting further into the couch. Matteo jolted with a whine.

David finished his and moved silently to collect their bowls and put them in the sink. He grabbed Matteo’s hands to pull him to his feet. He weightlessly flung forward, collapsing against David without a second thought.

“C'mon, shower with me,” David hummed, rubbing his back. He knew he was playing dirty, but Matteo hadn’t showered in three days. If the only way to get him to bathe was by guilt-tripping him, then it would have to do.

“In the morning.”

“No, tonight,” David whispered, pressing his hand against his back and giving the faintest kiss to his neck.

“I’m not in the mood for sex.” David rolled his eyes.

“Good, I’m not trying to sleep with you, I’m trying to bathe you.”

“What’s the difference?”

David sighed and shook his head, but still was able to lead him to the bathroom with no struggling. Matteo even helped get his clothes off, even if he looked completely checked out of the whole situation. He turned on the water before stripping down himself.

“How are you feeling?” David asked the pile of flesh slumped against the sink that he called his boyfriend.

“Cold. Tired,” Matteo grumbled out, letting David pull him under the shower. “Okay, less cold.”

The next few minutes were just full of Matteo not doing anything and letting David bathe him. He wanted to be annoyed with this, wanted to try and force him to do it himself, but he found it really hard to do that. Logically, he knew that it was better if he did it himself. It was better if he got him to cook for himself, got him to go outside, got him to bathe himself, but he couldn’t help himself. He hated seeing him like this and he wanted so badly to help. But this everything about their situation required patience and baby steps.

Always just baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
